The name of Beardsley
by Viscount Edmund Allenby
Summary: Allenby Beardsley... That name is very normal... But after some dreams, she realizes her name is given from one of famous legend in the First World War? And it is the answer.
1. Chapter 1

_Allenby Beardsley's dream…_

1917

Middle East…

"I'm very honor to meet you, Mr. Lawrence."

"Yes. It's my honor, General. Replace General Archibald Murray by you is a right choice."

"Sir Murray? No, you shouldn't say that. After all he was the first to send you to Arabia, from Arab Bureau."

"Me too. I'd helped you seize the city of Aqaba, open for the Royal Navy to send ammunication for Lord Faisal."

"I see. And from Aqaba, I'll do my mission I promised when I was a boy: seize the Holy City Jerusalem out from the Muslims. The Muslims have been ruling the city for many centuries, and I, represent for Christianity, are going to retake it, bring it back to Christians in the world."

"I hope so, General. I hope you feel lucky. Have you prepared?"

"Do not worry, T. E. Lawrence. I shall not let you down."

After the legendary T. E. Lawrence went out, the mystery General then came and took the cross, and prayed like a Christian.

"For God, for the King, for Britain, I promise if I cannot beat the Turks, receive the Holy City from the Muslims, I shall never be a human anymore."

And he disappeared…

* * *

#####

Today…

Gävle, Sweden

Allenby Beardsley stood up. It was a dream. But she did not know why she always met the mystery guy, who had a little brown mustache, big head, wore British uniform. She then thought about it everyday…

"What happen? Why I always dream like that?"

Her mother, an old lady, who returned to Sweden, had heard it all. She arrived to her daughter, and asked nicely…

"Vad hände med dig, sötnos?" (_What happened to you, sweetie?_)

"Jag har en konstig dröm, mor." (_I've a weird dream, mother._)

"Hur är din dröm?" (_What about your dream?_)

"Tja… Jag alltid träffa killarna i min dröm: en man vid namn T. E. Lawrence, en General som heter Archibald Murray, Mr. Brighton, Stewart F. Newcombe,… men speciellt en General som hade en liten brun mustasch och ett stort huvud, som vill att attackera Jerusalem." (_Well… I always meet these guys in my dream: a man named T. E. Lawrence, a General named Archibald Murray, Mr. Brighton, Stewart F. Newcombe,… but specially a General who had a little brown mustache and a big head, who wants to attack Jerusalem._)

Her mother after listening had been so surprise. She recognized something had been come back to her. So Allenby's mother decided to tell the truth.

"Vill du veta varför jag gav dig det namnet?" (_Do you want to know why I gave you that name?_)

"Vad namn?" (_What name?_) – Allenby asked.

"Ditt förnamn: Allenby. Om du verkligen vill, sedan lyssna till mig." (_Your first name: Allenby. If you really want, then listen to me._) – her mother confirmed. Allenby Beardsley, the girl from Neo-Sweden then nodded and listened the story. And her mother began.

"Tja… det började när jag var gravid du…" (_Well… it was begun when I was pregnant you…_)

And Allenby's mom started. It might be something about Lawrence of Arabia? Yes, might be…


	2. Chapter 2

_Allenby's mom rewrote…_

Many years ago…

When Allenby's mother was a pregnant, she did not have much time in a space colony of Neo-Sweden. Her husband felt very tired. He was finding a job, and Beardsley family was a poor family…

"Vi är mycket svårt nu…" (_We're very hard now…_)

"Jag vet, kära. Men vad kan vi göra?" (_I know, dear. But what can we do?_)

"Vi bör hitta något…" (_We should find something…_) – her husband said – "Jag inser att det. Men vi måste söka hopp. Vi kan fortfarande ha en chans." (_I realize it. But we have to seek hope. We can still have a chance._)

"Så… hur om att köpa något kul, att undvika problem?" (_So… how about buying something for fun, to avoid the trouble?_) – Allenby's mom told. Mrs. Bearsely suddenly had encouraged her husband about it. Then, Mr. Beardsley told to her: "Kanske, honung. Jag ska köpa något." (_Maybe, honey. I'll buy something._) And he ran away, with some money to buy. Meanwhile, Mrs. Beardsley stayed at home…

Later…

Later, Mrs. Beardsley touched on her stomach. She hoped for something new…

"Du kommer att bli bra, min flicka." (_You will be fine, my girl._)

Surprisingly, Mr. Beardsley returned home. He brought one DVD to home.

"Titta fick jag något!" (_Look I got something!_)

"Åh herregud… det är underbart." (_Oh my God… it is wonderful._) – she walked slowly to see – "Vad är denna sak, kära?" (_What is that thing, dear?_)

"DVD filmen som heter "_De allmänt i heliga landet_"." (_The DVD film named "The General in Holy Land"._) – he showed. It was told about that General in Mrs. Beardsley story. Then, she remembered about something on this man…

It was him, the General…

The husband opened the DVD, took inside and closed the disk. The film was started…

* * *

#####

1916

Cairo, Egypt

_Arab Bureau…_

"I don't understand why I have to choose Lawrence. Mr. Brighton, can you explain for me?" – General Archibald Murray was angered.

"It is the direct choice, and it's right." – Mr. Brighton smiled – "Besides, he is the few English can understand the Arabs. He was an adventurer."

"Yes, and I know! Later, another one will replace me to command the Egyptian Expeditionary Force." – Murray told – "So, bring T. E. Lawrence out from Cairo for me. Six weeks!"

"Six weeks? Can you make it longer? Three months, okay?" – Mr. Brighton showed his patient in front of Sir Murray. Sir Murray the nodded: "Yeah yeah, okay? Now bring Lawrence out of here!" Mr. Brighton thanked Murray's kindness and got out. Then, he and T. E. Lawrence walked out…

"What about now, Mr. Brighton?" – T. E. asked friendly.

"He is getting mad, Lawrence." – Mr. Brighton said – "I heard that he failed to attack the Turks in Gaza and Palestine. His forces could not go far. The Government is going to replace him by a younger general."

"I still respect him." – Lawrence talked – "He helped me go to Arabia, and that's good. By a way, who is going to replace Sir Murray?"

"Archie Murray huh? Here, I had his picture." – Mr. Brighton brought the picture, and both of them, Lawrence and Brighton, believe that he would be a legend in the future…

* * *

#####

One year later, 1917…

After seizing the city of Aqaba in Transjordan, T. E. Lawrence was invited by… the General they talked about one year ago in Cairo.

"I'm very honor to meet you, Mr. Lawrence."

"Yes. It's my honor, General. Replace General Archibald Murray by you is a right choice."

"Sir Murray? No, you shouldn't say that. After all he was the first to send you to Arabia, from Arab Bureau."

"Me too. I'd helped you seize the city of Aqaba, open for the Royal Navy to send ammunication for Lord Faisal."

"I see. And from Aqaba, I'll do my mission I promised when I was a boy: seize the Holy City Jerusalem out from the Muslims. The Muslims have been ruling the city for many centuries, and I, represent for Christianity, are going to retake it, bring it back to Christians in the world."

"I hope so, General. I hope you feel lucky. Have you prepared?"

"Do not worry, T. E. Lawrence. I shall not let you down."

After the legendary T. E. Lawrence went out, the mystery General then came and took the cross, and prayed like a Christian.

"For God, for the King, for Britain, I promise if I cannot beat the Turks, receive the Holy City from the Muslims, I shall never be a human anymore."

He walked away. Then, he gathered with other guys: Philip Chetwode, Edward Bulfin, Stewart F. Newcombe and others to ask about an attack in Palestine, under his plan.

"I want your men to cross Beersheba in the North, attack Gaza in the South, while I prepared for Jerusalem Operation. The Arabs, under Prince Faisal and Colonel Lawrence must destroy the Hejaz Railway before the Turks could send troops to Sinai."

"Are you sure?" – the old man, Edward Bulfin didn't think that would work. But that General encouraged: "You will send cavalry to support us. Meanwhile, I'll contact to Harry Chauvel to send Hong Kong guns." Then, he explained further, and Bulfin recognized…

"What a wonderful plan, Sir."

"Thank you, Mr. Bulfin. I'll thank you for your greatful."

Then, the British Army shook hands. They had agreed. And the series of battles around Sinai and Palestine had begun…


End file.
